kuroarashifandomcom-20200213-history
Makie Sasaki
Makie Sasaki (佐々木 まき絵, Sasaki Makie) is a character from the series Negima!: Magister Negi Magi by Ken Akamatsu and a protagonist in Kuro Arashi: The Black Storm. The 16th student on the class 3-A roster. She is the energetic (and rather childish) rhythmic gymnast and one of the more prominent of the Sports Girls in the class. Although interested in cute things such as teacher Negi Springfield, her encounters with him lead her to become connected to various magical and supernatural phenomenon without truly knowing anything going on. Her connections with Negi also drive her into occasional confrontations with fellow Negiholic Ayaka Yukihiro. Biography Class 3-A : Main article: Class 3-A Makie finds herself being an active member of Negi's class from the beginning due to the circumstances she finds herself in. Immediately a member of the Baka Rangers, she participates in the infamous Library Island journey where she is forced to use her rhythmic gymnastic abilities to help the rest survive. However, Makie's most important initial usage is as a tool by Evangeline A.K. McDowell as part of her own plan to attack her own teacher. As the first "puppet" of the vampire's squad, she eventually infects the rest of the Sports Girls and are used as Eva's loyal servants until Negi subsequently defeats them. Makie doesn't completely remember her time as Eva's puppet, but does have some residual effects. Kyoto Field Trip During the trip to Kyoto, Makie takes part in the "Kiss Negi" game organized by Kazumi, initially teaming up with Yuuna Akashi before her capture forces her to ally with Ayaka. The two of them do split ways and end up "kissing" Negi, but merely end up with one of his paper clones giving them both failed pactio. She spent the rest of the trip mostly with the rest of the Sports Girls. It is known that during the Kyoto field trip t hat Makie admitted to Yuuna that she did not share romantic feelings for the other girl. Granted, Makie letting Yuuna down gently still allowed the two to remain good friends. Return to Mahora After Kyoto, Makie spends some quality time with Negi on her own as both reach a crossroads in their own training. As Makie is preparing for another of her gymnastic tournaments, Negi is training with Ku Fei in preparation to be trained by Eva. As the two of them assist each other in athletic training, she comes to understand his determination in getting stronger, enough to block even Asuna Kagurazaka from assisting Negi during the culmination of his trials in fighting Chachamaru Karakuri. Mahora Festival : Main article: Mahorafest As the Mahora festival comes around, Makie does her own thing with the class and with some of her friends and rivals. Her primary positions included assisting in the class haunted house as well as showing off during a performance of the Rhythmic Gymnastics Club. Her rivalries with Ayaka particularly comes into focus: both tries to seduce Negi into their section of the haunted house, which Negi ends up with Akira Okouchi, and are both forced to team up to take on the "hidden costume contest", which is eventually won by Chisame Hasegawa. Mages vs. Mars : Main article: Mages vs. Mars During the final day, she, Ayaka and Chisame all come together once again to assist in the final "Mages vs. Mars" battle but in an unexpected way: sucked inside the local network by the web idol's new pactio, Ayaka and Makie use their own power to transform into "real magical girls" to be the muscle against Chachamaru's invasive creatures while Chisame secures it from Chao Lingshen's influence. Appearances *''I Am ODST: Memoirs of a Student-Soldier'' *''Kuro Arashi: The Black Storm'' *''PokéFiends'' *''The Unsung War'' Category:Baka Rangers Category:Kuro Arashi Protagonists Category:Mahora Mage Knights Category:Negima! Magister Negi Magi Category:Students in Class 3-A